Sleepwalker
by sage679
Summary: Now a senior in high school, Freddie still dreams about Carly. What happens when his dreams start to become real? A little Creddie lemon.


**A/N:** I don't own iCarly or any of the characters. I hope everyone enjoys reading this.

It was Valentine's Day again. Freddie waited anxious through the day, hoping that there would be a valentine is his locker, especially from a certain webshow star whose show he produced. It had been some time since Carly fell for Freddie and he had called it off. He said it was because she only liked him for saving her life. He prayed that wasn't true, but it seemed truer every day.

It was getting harder to hang around Carly, too. She always looked beautiful. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. Freddie could still remember kissing those lips. It was the closest he had ever been to truly being happy, but it ended in a flash when his mother came back into his room and caught them kissing.

It didn't really matter anyway. It was their senior year in high school. Soon they would be going to different schools anyway. Carly would be off to Harvard while Freddie was going to Syracuse. It was probably better this way. She didn't see him as a boyfriend.

There had been other girlfriends. Some lasted a little while, others were longer. But they never lasted because no matter how much Freddie like them, they weren't Carly.

* * *

Freddie met up with Carly and Sam for another episode of iCarly. The show would be ending soon with everyone leaving to go to different colleges.

"I got something new for iCarly," Freddie told Carly. He hit a button on his mixboard and the sound of laughter filled the room.

"What is that?" Carly asked.

"Laugh track," Freddie explained. "If a joke bombs, play the laugh track and people will laugh. It's a psychological response. People don't want to be left out."

"Who would be dumb enough to fall for that?" Sam asked.

"Your face," Freddie retorted and pressed the laugh track. Carly joined in the laughter.

"Carly!" Sam objected.

"Sorry, it was funny," she replied.

"No it wasn't. He tricked you with that stupid laugh track."

"You know what else it's good for?" Freddie asked. "You can drown out irritable noises."

"Yeah what…" Sam started to say, but Freddie hit the laugh track button and laughter filled the room. "You're being so…" Sam couldn't finish her sentences. Whenever she tried to insult Freddie, he'd cut her off with the laugh track.

"Alright guys, knock it off," Carly said. "We've got a show to do." Freddie and Sam put aside their differences, as they did every show and iCarly was a big success.

* * *

Freddie was having the same dream he always seemed to be having recently. Carly was crying over something. It seemed to change from dream to dream, but that's how they all started. He wasn't sure how they got to where they were, but Carly was on her couch.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"It's Jake," Carly replied. "He was cheating on me."

Freddie sat next to Carly and put his arm around her. Carly leaned into him.

"I'm so sorry," Freddie said.

"I thought everything was going fine and then there he was, kissing Jennifer Black. I just can't believe he'd do that. I'm such an idiot to think a great guy like that would go for someone like me."

"Hey," Freddie said, lifting her head up by the chin. He brushed a piece of hair out of Carly's face. "Don't say. Any guy would be lucky to have someone like you. You're smart, you're funny, you're caring, and you're beautiful. If Jake can't see that, then to hell with him.

"You really think so?" Carly asked.

"I know so."

With that, Freddie tried something bold. He threw caution to the wind and began to lean in to kiss Carly. To his surprise, she moved in to. Right when they were about to meet lips, Freddie's alarm woke him up. Freddie groaned at the alarm and slowly got out of bed.

* * *

Freddie was in a bad mood all day and things got worse. He wasn't ready for the pop quiz in math, he spilled some food on his shirt at lunch, and he got shot down from Becky Thatcher when he asked her to go to prom. He was running out of time and options. Pretty soon, no one would be left to take and he didn't want to go to prom alone. At least he had science with Carly. It was a great way to end the day.

Except she wasn't there. He's seen her in the halls and talked to her before school started. _Where did she go?_ Freddie stopped paying attention to what was happening in class and missed the whole lecture. He left as soon as the bell rang.

"Hey, Sam," Freddie said. "Have you seen Carly?"

"Not since lunch," she replied. "Why?"

"She wasn't in science class today. I know I saw her earlier and you did to. She doesn't ditch school."

"I'll find her. I know all the good ditch sites and do surprising well at tracking things."

"I see your assassin skills will be put to good use."

"I'll call you when I find her."

"Thanks."

With that, Freddie and Sam went off in search of Carly. He asked everyone he could think of if they had seen her, but there was no luck. It was like she had vanished after lunch. With no success, Freddie went home. As he rounded the corner, he saw the Carly's door was slightly open. He leaned in closer and heard crying.

Freddie walked in and Carly was crying. Freddie got the feeling of déjà vu as he walked inside.

"Carly, what's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"It's Jake," Carly replied. "He was cheating on me."

Freddie sat next to Carly and put his arm around her. Carly leaned into him.

"I'm so sorry," Freddie said.

"I thought everything was going fine and then there he was, kissing Jennifer Black. I just can't believe he'd do that. I'm such an idiot to think a great guy like that would go for someone like me."

"Hey," Freddie said, lifting her head up by the chin. He brushed a piece of hair out of Carly's face. "Don't say. Any guy would be lucky to have someone like you. You're smart, you're funny, you're caring, and you're beautiful. If Jake can't see that, then to hell with him.

"You really think so?" Carly asked.

"I know so."

"Thanks, Freddie," Carly said, hugging him. "You've always been a good friend." Freddie hugged her back. "Now I've got to figure out what to do about prom, since I don't have anyone to go with."

"Yeah, I know the problem."

"You don't have a date either?"

"No."

They both sat back on the couch, thinking about what to do.

"Hey, why don't we go together?" Carly suggested.

"Excuse me?" Freddie wasn't sure he heard Carly right.

"Well, we both don't have dates and it's going to be hard to find someone now. Neither of us wants to miss prom and could have some fun. Why don't we go together?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"You're right, let's do this." Freddie pulled out his cell phone. "I guess I can tell Sam to stop looking for you." Freddie punches in a text message and sends it to Sam.

"Sam is looking for me?"

"Well, no one saw you since lunch and I was worried about you."

"That's so sweet. But as you can see, I'm fine."

"Yeah, I figured you would be. I better get going before my mom starts to worry."

"Thanks for the concern though," Carly said, kissing Freddie's forehead. Freddie smiled and left the apartment. When the door shut, Freddie fist pumped the air.

* * *

Freddie had another dream. He was lying in a hospital bed. He face felt smashed in and the back of his head was killing him. Carly walked in. He wasn't sure how she got passed his mom and got into his room, but he didn't mind. She looked beautiful in a stunning red dress.

"Freddie, you awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

She ignored his question and sat down on the bed. Freddie sat up, a little nervous by what was happening.

"All Jake wanted to do was drink and have sex. Actually, get me drunk and have sex. I don't think he ever cared for me at all. But I know you do. You're always there for me. That's all that matters."

Carly took Freddie's hand and held it. "I think after all this, I figured out something. You are the only for me." Carly leaned in to kiss Freddie and he woke up.

"Dammit," Freddie cursed his dreams for ending so soon again. Freddie had to get ready; he had a big night ahead of him. The prom was tonight.

* * *

Freddie knocked on the door to Carly's apartment. Spencer answered the door.

"Hey, Freddie, come on in," he said. "Have a seat, Carly's getting ready."

Freddie sat down and fiddled with the tie on his tux. He never liked wearing formal clothes but what could he do? It was prom and you had to dress formal. He had the corsage for Carly with him. She had told him to buy a red one. Freddie wondered if that influenced the dream he had.

Carly walked down the stairs and Freddie turned to see her. His jaw dropped. She was more beautiful then he had ever seen. Carly was stunning in the red dress she was wearing. Her hair was up and her lipstick was the same bright red as her dress.

"Hey, Freddie," Carly said. Freddie didn't know what to say. He was just too stunned to even make a sound. Carly blushed, becoming self-conscious when Freddie didn't say anything.

"You look incredible," was the first thing Freddie said. He stood up and walked over to Carly. He took her left hand and tenderly put the corsage on it. "You ready?"

"Yes," Carly said. She was a little more nervous then she let on. Freddie was really coming through for her. He always did, but things were different now. He was really handsome and one of her best friends. They had already been through so much together. She didn't know why this felt different.

She felt something when Freddie took her hand and they walked out. They met up with Sam and Pete and the all shared a limo. They got to the prom a little late, but it was alright. Every one of their friends was there and they mingled around for a little bit, saying hi to everyone and having some small talk.

They all danced as a group during the fast songs. They danced for a while, going through many songs and soon they needed a breather. Freddie and Pete went to get punch for themselves and their dates. That gave Carly and Sam a chance to talk, so they walked over to a table and sat down.

"You seem to be having fun," Carly said. "Even though you got all girly for Pete."

"What am I supposed to do?" Sam asked. "I can't just show up in jeans, but I would if I could just figure out a way. Besides, Pete likes me for me. Remember?"

"Yes," Carly replied, thinking back to the time she made Sam more girly to try and get Pete's attention only to find it backfiring.

"What about you and Freddie?"

"He's really sweet…," Carly said and trailed off. She wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

"He's still bacon?" Sam guessed.

"No, it's not that…I just don't know where we stand now."

Before Sam could say anything, Pete and Freddie came back. While everyone sipped their punch, Freddie chugged his down. He also asked if he could drink Carly's and she let him. He needed to, he was hot and nervous. Freddie found out that you're not supposed to drink punch real fast and soon had to go to the bathroom.

When he left, "Truly, Madly, Deeply," by Savage Garden began to play. All the couples got up and danced together, leaving Carly by herself at the table. Jake spotted Carly by herself and walked over.

"Care to dance?" he asked. Carly tried to say something, but Jake cut her off. "Just a dance, nothing more." He extended his hand to help Carly up and she took it. He walked with her to the dance floor and they began dancing.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Jennifer," Jake started.

"Please, don't start this," Carly said. She didn't want to get pulled back in.

"No, you need to hear it. I never planned for that to happen."

"It's over now, Jake."

"I know." They just danced with the music. Freddie came out of the bathroom and saw them dancing together. After the song, Jake gave Carly a kiss. Freddie was shocked and went left the gym. He went into the hallways, sat on the floor, and leaned against a locker.

Jake walked Carly back to her table and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for a lovely dance," he said. "Oh, your drink's empty. Let's go get another one." They walked over to the punch bowl and Jake poured Carly a drink. When she wasn't looking, he poured some of his flask into the drink.

"Carly, do you mind if we talk alone for a second?" Jake asked. Carly shook her head no as she took a sip. "Just five minutes and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine," Carly said, frustrated and hoping Jake really would leave her alone. Jake led Carly into the hallway. Jake made sure Carly was along the lockers when he kissed her. Carly pushed away.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"You know you want to, Carly. I saw you dancing with that guy you brought. He's not what you interested in. You're so distant. You were never like that with me."

Jake kissed Carly again and held her against the lockers.

"Stop, Jake," Carly protested. She tried to get away, but couldn't. Jake was too strong. "Help!"

"No can hear you, not with that music playing."

But Freddie did hear and see what was happening. He couldn't believe what Jake was doing. He walked up behind Jake and grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Jake didn't have time to react as Freddie punched him right in the face. Jake fell to the ground, nose bleeding.

"This didn't concern you," he said, trying to get up. Freddie moved to stand in front of Carly.

"It does when it concerns Carly," Freddie replied. "It does when a girl tells you no."

Jake stood up and looked like he was going to hit Freddie, but Freddie didn't back down or flinch.

"Forget it," Jake said and walked away. Freddie let out a sigh, not really wanting to fight Jake, but would if he had to. Freddie turned back to Carly. She looked scared.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm okay," Carly answered. "Let's just go back inside."

Freddie and Carly walked back into the prom. Carly found an open table and went to sit down. Freddie sat next to her.

"You sure you're okay?" Freddie asked.

"I…I guess I'm just a little scared," Carly replied.

"Try not to worry. Jake's gone. Nothing will happen here. I promise." They just sat for a while, talking a little bit.

"Alright everybody," came the announcement from the principal. "Now is the time to announce who is this year's prom king and queen. May I have the envelope please?"

Everyone turned to watch who would win. The principal opened the envelope.

"And the winner is… Jake Crandell and Jennifer Black." Everyone applauded while they went on stage to get their crowns.

"Now it's time for the last dance," Principal Franklin announced. "So grab your partner and make it special." "Your Song" by Elton John filled the room.

"Come on, Carly," Freddie said. "It's the last dance." They walked out and began to dance together. Carly seemed lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing," Carly replied, smiling. "Just enjoying the moment." It seemed too soon, but the song ended and prom was over. Carly and Freddie met up with Sam and Pete and they rode back in the limo to their places. Freddie walked Carly back to her door.

"Would you like to come in?" Carly asked.

"Sure," Freddie answered. They walked into the apartment together and Carly turned on the lights. She sat down on the couch and motioned for Freddie to sit next to him.

"I don't know how to say this, so I just will," Carly started. "I don't know how or where or why, but you are always there for me. You protect me. You're sweet and kind and the one I want to be with. I love you."

"Carly, this is just like before. I'm still bacon."

"No. I've been thinking about this since you saved my life. Everyday I wondered when the feelings would go away. They never did. But you were dating others and I thought that you didn't feel that way anymore. Now I know you do. You're not bacon and you never were."

Carly moved in and kissed Freddie. When she pulled back Freddie's eyes were closed and he wouldn't open them.

"Are you okay, Freddie?"

"It's just this is where my dreams usually end." Carly kissed him again.

"This isn't a dream, Freddie." Carly kissed Freddie again and Freddie kissed back. This was better than any dream. They both let their hands roam. Carly was feeling Freddie's strong back. He was firm and hard under her touch, but could feel every quiver he made.

Freddie was rubbing Carly's legs. They were so smooth and long. Freddie let his hand roam up her leg, past her knee, and towards her thigh. He ran up her stomach and slid over her boobs. He flicked across her nipples and heard Carly moan.

"Let's head upstairs," Carly told him. "Spencer's not going to be home tonight." This time, Carly took Freddie's hand and led him to her bedroom. Once there, they start kissing again and Carly takes off Freddie's tux jacket.

"Lay down," Carly instructed Freddie. Freddie went onto the bed and looked back at Carly. She looked so beautiful in red.

"This is just like my dream," Freddie admitted.

"Really?"

"Almost, not exactly."

"I think this will be better than your dream." Carly sat down next to Freddie. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. She undid his bowtie and open his shirt completely. Carly began to kiss down his chest, stopping at each nipple to flick it with her tongue. She kept kissing down to his stomach and licked along his beltline.

Carly looked up and smiled when she saw the pleasure on Freddie's face. When she stopped, Freddie took advantage and rolled her over. He kissed her and pulled the pin out of her hair and let it fall back. Freddie helped Carly sit up and unzipped her dress. Freddie kissed her neck and collarbone, staying there when he heard Carly's breath hitch.

Freddie undid the hooks of Carly's red lace bra and pulled it off of her. He threw it somewhere in the room and began to play with Carly's breasts. He kissed and sucked on the nipples and squeezed each one. He let one hand travel down her stomach and towards her pussy. When he got there, he found her panties soaked.

"You so wet," he said.

"You're so handsome when you get dressed up," Carly replied. "It's such a turn on." Carly said up and kissed Freddie. She grabbed his belt and undid it and his pants. She pulled everything off Freddie and smiled.

"Let me show you something," Carly said, taking control again. She licked the tip of his dick, swirling her tongue around it. Freddie couldn't stop the moan that came out of him. Carly smiled and kissed up and down his cock. She kissed and licked his balls while stroking his cock. Carly worked her way back to the tip and then took Freddie in whole. She swirled her tongue around the whole cock and was sucking on it. Freddie couldn't think straight.

Soon, Freddie had to stop it. He didn't want the night to end right there, so quickly. He pulled Carly up and kissed her.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I'm an educated virgin."

"Virgin?" Freddie swallowed hard.

"Yes," Carly replied. "But I'm ready now."

Freddie regained his composure. He rolled Carly onto her back and lifted up the skirt of her dress. Her red lace panties glistened with their wetness. Freddie pulled off her panties and threw them away, too. He began to kiss Carly's inner thighs and moved up and around and everywhere but her pussy. Carly groaned in frustration.

Freddie smiled and kissed her clit. He then took a long, hard lick all over her pussy. Carly shuddered from the pleasure and Freddie continued to lick her. Carly began to squirm when he slid one finger into her pussy. He sucked on her clit while thrusting his finger in and out of her. She was moaning and breathing heavily. With one hard lick of her clit, Carly came.

"Oh Freddie," Carly moaned. Freddie came back up and kissed her.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

Carly nodded yes, but seemed very nervous. Freddie got a condom out of his pants and put it on.

"I'll be gentle," he promised. Freddie put his dick right at Carly's entrance and looked back and her. She nodded again and slowly Freddie put himself into Carly. Carly began to tense up and Freddie stopped, not wanting to hurt her.

Freddie began to kiss Carly and play with her nipples, trying to distract her as he moved deeper into her. It worked a little, but soon Freddie was all the way inside her.

"Carly," Freddie moaned. "You're so tight."

Carly beamed at the compliment.

"I'm going to start to move in and out," Freddie warned. "It may hurt for a little bit, but soon it will change. Okay?"

"Okay."

Freddie slowly pulled himself out and slowly went back in. He could see on Carly's face that it hurt her, but he took his time. Carly felt herself loosen as he thrust became easier to take. Soon, each thrust by Freddie was feeling incredible.

"Oh, Freddie," Carly said. "Please don't stop."

Both of them were moaning, completely lost in each other. Carly soon felt her walls tighten and knew another orgasm was coming. Freddie thrust into her on last time and exploded. Carly came hard from Freddie.

They both lay next to each other, exhausted. Freddie looked over to Carly.

"I don't want to leave you," he said.

"We together now," Carly replied. "And I won't leave you either."

They kissed each other and fell asleep. This time, Carly dreamed of a life with Freddie.

The End


End file.
